Sporting vehicles are becoming increasingly more popular with a large variety of demographic groups. Sporting vehicles are used by all age groups from young teenagers to senior citizens. Sporting vehicles are typically considered to be motorcycles, three-wheelers, four-wheelers, snowmobiles, motor bikes and other types of motorized vehicles including various types of ATVs. As such, sporting vehicles have become more and more common in a large number of households.